The Hidden Hand
The Hidden Hand were a doom metal band from Potomac, Maryland. Active from 2002 - 2007, this band was formed by Scott Weinrich after the dissolution of Spirit Caravan that same year. Throughout their tenure the band managed to release three studio albums. While in similar fashion to most bands featuring Wino in the lyricism dealing with life and some politics this band was also deeply focused on American conspiracy theories, even going so far as to list a series of conspiracy books that the band drew from and recommend to the listener on their debut album. History Formation and Divine Propaganda (2002 - 2003) The Hidden Hand formed in 2002 not long after Spirit Caravan had broken up in May of that year. Announcing the demise of the band, Wino asked Bruce if he was interested in doing a little jamming. Bruce was already playing in a DC band with drummer Dave Hennessy and thought he would be perfect for the project despite being both unaware of Wino's style of playing at the time. Sometime after the formation the band would record at least twelve songs in that time frame. Leading up to the band's first shows it was announced they would release the De-Sensitized 7" in March of 2003. The Hidden Hand's first live performance was on March 23, 2003 at the Velvet Lounge in Washington D.C. (With Solace and The Rubes as support).WINORULES on YouTubeAccessed 31 December 2016 A string of shows would follow with Clutch and Five Horse Johnson along with an appearance at Emissions from the Monolith.Official Page Via Wayback MachineAccessed 31 December 2016 The band would then announce the release of their first album Divine Propaganda in the fall of that same year along with a tour of Europe.BlabbermouthAccessed 31 December 2016 Southern Lord and Dissolution (2004 - 2007) The band would follow up in 2004 with a split EP with Wooly Mammoth and eventually the band's second album Mother, Teacher, Destroyer after signing to Southern Lord Records in 2004. The Hidden Hand would tour the United States and Europe in support of the album. Tours of the United States and Europe would follow throughout 2004 & 2005, though dates in 2005 would be more sporadic after February that year. Dave Hennessey would be replaced by Evan Tanner at some point in 2004. The band's second release on Southern Lord would be a limited CD/DVD Dualdisc entitled Devoid of Color, released in late 2005. Along with five new songs the EP's video side featured a full set at The Black Cat in Washington D.C. in July that year. The band would begin work on their third album soon after. On 20 February 2007, The Hidden Hand would release their third (and final) album The Resurrection of Whiskey Foote via Southern Lord. A tour of The United States and Europe would follow throughout the winter and spring that year. The Hidden Hand would break up in August 2007 with Wino issuing the following statement in an interview with Blabbermouth: Due to the band's dissolving Southern Lord would cancel a vinyl release of the band's third album (Later to be published by Doomentia Records in 2009). Aftermath After The Hidden Hand had broken up, Matt Moulis went on to join the sludge band Unmothered. Wino would eventually branch into different projects in the next few years. Along with rejoining Saint Vitus for a reunion in 2009, Wino would also start up Shrinebuilder and embark on a solo project with John Paul Gaster and Jon Blank. Bruce Falkinburg would remain active in the Maryland scene as an engineer and producer before reconciling with Wino and becoming the new bassist for The Obsessed on Halloween 2016, replacing previous bassist Dave Sherman. Falkinburg would depart from the band after only a few shows and be replaced by Reid Raley. Discography Studio Albums * Divine Propaganda (2003, Meteorcity) * Mother, Teacher, Destroyer (2004, Southern Lord Records) * The Resurrection of Whiskey Foote (2007, Southern Lord Records) Other Releases * De-Sensitized (7" Single) (2003, McCarthyism) * Night Letters (Split with Wooly Mammoth) (2004, Meteorcity) * Devoid of Color (EP/DVD DualDisc) (2005, Southern Lord Records) Members * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals (2002 - 2007) * Bruce Falkinburg - Bass, Vocals (2002 - 2007) * Dave Hennessey - Drums (2002 - 2004) * Evan Tanner - Drums (2004 - 2007) * Matt Moulis - Drums (2007) Tours * Divine Propaganda European Tour (With Shepherd) (2003)Hellride Music ForumAccessed 31 December 2016 * February 2004 Tour (2004)Official Page via Wayback MachineAccessed 31 December 2016 * Divine Propaganda European Tour 2004 (With Ostinato)(2004)Official Page via Wayback MachineAccessed 31 December 2016 * March 2005 Tour (With Burning Brides and Mastodon) (2005) Official Page via Wayback MachineAccessed 31 December 2016 * The Resurrection of Whiskey Foote Tour (With Kylesa) (2007)BlabbermouthAccessed 31 December 2016 * 2007 European Tour (With Stinking Lizaveta, Beehoover) (2007)Stinking LizavetaAccessed 31 December 2016 * Church of Misery / The Hidden Hand Japan Tour (Canceled; proposed with Church of Misery) (2007) * 2007 United States Mini-Tour (Canceled) (2007) BlabbermouthAccessed 31 December 2016 External Links *Official Website via Wayback Machine *Exile on Mainstream Page *Cosmic Lava Interview with the band. *Arthur Magazine interview with the band. * Interview via PluginMusic References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Wino Category:Potomac Category:Maryland Category:USA Category:The Hidden Hand Category:Southern Lord Records